


Battlestar Galactica Drabbles and Ficlets

by Pouncer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	Battlestar Galactica Drabbles and Ficlets

#### For Raincitygirl, _Helo and Sharon's first meeting with Isis _

Her hands are bound before her. The collar holds her chin high. Sharon always feels squeezed of air, and this her "exercise period." Helo walks next to her, faithful companion.

Galactica hums with resumed activity now that the fleet's resumed its journey.

Adama thought they'd escaped cleanly. Sharon saw faces proving the lie.

And a little girl, crooning to her doll, rocking back and forth humming a lullaby Sharon remembers from her childhood.

Hera would have been the same age.

Sharon freezes. Stares. The words come unbidden.

"I want to go back."

Inside, she wails anguish.

Her expression doesn't change.

#### For DJ Fanboy, _the night Gaeta got his tattoo_

Ambrosia flowed thick and sweet and free, the way it should at a celebration. They'd survived another Cylon attack that afternoon, with an evening's leave aboard Cloud Nine their reward.

Felix Gaeta leaned over the table and poured Starbuck another shot from the bottle they'd bought when they entered the bar.

"Well, Lieutenant," she drawled. "Any other plans for the evening?"

Felix paused with his own shot in hand and considered. "Why? You offering something special?" He slammed the drink back and felt warmth spread through his torso.

Starbuck grinned wide and wicked. "There's this guy I know, an artist."

#### For DJ Fanboy, Five things Bill Adama never said to his (late) wife

  
1\. I still love you. I'll always love you.

2\. The job is more important than our marriage. (He didn't have to say it. She knew.)

3\. I love Lee best because he looks like you. (The guilt from that one after Zak died was almost more than Bill could handle.)

4\. The day I met you, I thought you were a goddess in disguise. And then you tripped and fell into the fountain, and I laughed and helped you out, because I didn't think a goddess could be that clumsy. Always that beautiful, though.

5\. I'm almost glad that you were on Caprica. Trying to survive out here is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I'm not sure we can succeed in protecting the fleet. At least this way, I know you're at peace. With Zak. Not tormented and tested on a daily basis. But then I remember how soft you felt pressed against me when I first woke up, and I want you here more than I can say. Want to be able to discuss choices and options and how to keep us going. I know you'd make me laugh, make me see the absurdity that's veiled in desperation.

#### Five Ways Ellen Tigh Plotted to Get Ahead

1\. When she was little, Ellen always smiled prettiest at the boys whose daddies owned the best shops in Olympia Province. She flirted with them and cooed over their successes and she was the one who got taken to the festival honoring Dionysus by the captain of the triad team.

2\. Lieutenant Derek Icarin was going places, Ellen could tell. A hot-shot pilot, ripe for the picking. She cozied up to him at the fighter bar, batting her lashes and petting his biceps as he regaled the crowd with tales of his prowess with a Viper. She learned he had another kind of prowess later that night. After three weeks, she cried as she confessed that she was late, and he proposed marriage on the spot. The miscarriage was a tragedy, really, but Ellen was just as glad she didn't have to ruin her figure.

3\. Commander Dodona ran the Scorpion Fleet Shipyard with an iron fist, directing ship deployments and personnel assignments based on some arcane scheme of what was supposed to be best for the Fleet. Ellen could care less about what's best for the fleet. She wants what's best for her husband, newly promoted to Captain. After she's through with Dodona, Derek gets a plum assignment aboard the newly-commissioned Battlestar Triton, where he dies in a training accident after three months deployed. Ellen wept for days, then washed her face, reapplied her makeup, and shrouded herself in black for his funeral. Commander Dodona wouldn't look Ellen in the eyes as he conveyed his sympathies. She'll have to make her way alone from now on.

4\. It wasn't hard to get Saul to reveal the location where the erstwhile assassin Valance is being held; Saul had enjoyed most of a bottle of ambrosia as well as the delights of a luxury suite aboard Cloud Nine. When Tom Zarek loses the Vice Presidency to Gaius Baltar, Ellen does wonder, briefly, if she did the right thing. But she's certain that Zarek will win the scheduled election. And it's good to have friends with influence, no matter their official position.

5\. Saul is going off the rails while so-called President Roslin gibbers in her cell and Bill Adama lies unconscious in the infirmary. And Bill might never wake up again – the doctor is not forthcoming with hopeful news. Saul has to consolidate his hold on the fleet. They can't view him as weak, or else they'll never obey his commands. Ellen listens as he talks about bringing the rebellious captains over for a meeting to discuss their refusal to resupply Galactica. A meeting! As if he'll get cooperation that way. She has to be careful here; Saul doesn't react well to outright declarations of his stupidity. He'll have to be guided, gently, to do the right thing.


End file.
